State of Fugue
by ang catalonan
Summary: [CHAPTER 13 UP] House and Cuddy went to Vegas for an errand. One night they somewhat managed to get married and then they met an accident. Cuddy woke up with amnesia while House was obliged to play husband. Catastrophic but fun. PLEASE R&R.
1. Ray of Sunshine

**Summary: **House and Cuddy went to Vegas for an errand. One night they somewhat managed to get married and then they met an accident. Cuddy woke up with amnesia while House was obliged to play husband. Catastrophic but fun.

**Timeline: **Months after Season 2's No Reason and few episodes at the beginning of season 3. No spoilers, I swear, aside from the one thing about House walking without his cane anymore. Nothing more beyond that.

As always, italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** as much as I wanted to own them… I just don't… can't…

* * *

**HOUSE** rubbed his face with his palm to provide it with warmth. Then he took a deep breath to inhale the coolness in the morning atmosphere. It is only then that he managed to open up his eyes and drown in all the white garments that surround him. 

He let go of a genuine smile on his face after he felt a soft hand under his: _Good morning, Lisa. _

He stood up from his position beside the bed and leaned over to her peacefully sleeping body. He brushed a few strands of hair off of her face as he whisper: "Rise and shine, Sunshine."

She did not move nor moaned to even just signal that she is aware of his presence.

He exhaled: "Give me a few moments to prepare the lukeworms for breakfast… Breakfast in bed as usual…" then he headed for the door and closed it behind him.

After a few minutes, just as he had promised, he returned with a 500 ml bottle of blenderized food/fluid with him. He stared at her direction. He assessed her from top to bottom. He made a mental note to never forget to mention to her a naughty comment about her breast and how adorable it was for him to watch it rise and fall during the whole time she was asleep.

The genuine smile he is wearing since he woke up rose to one side of his mouth to indicate a nasty thought playing around in his head.

He walked across the room, past Lisa's sleeping body, to open the curtains and allow the sunlight touch her skin. It is a magnificent sight to watch Lisa, as solemn as she is now, be embraced by nature as if a divine being.

_If I did not marry you, I would have worshiped the grounds you walked on...and kissed you from feet up…quite a short cut, don't you think? _

He chucked and said: "It has been two months, Lisa…"

Still, she seems undisturbed by his presence. She remained still, in supine position and unconscious with her lower body covered by a thick blanket.

He maneuvered again in the room to reach a button at the foot part of her bed. He pushed it with his index finger until her head is elevated at about 30 to 45 degrees from her lower body part.

He walked past her side and settled there for a while to hold her hand and feel her carotid pulse beating weakly. He counted it for a full minute.

After that, he reached for a stethoscope hanging over her headboard. He pulled her blanket down to her waist level and revealed her white cotton undergarment. He placed the stethoscope on the left upper quadrant of her abdomen at the level of her stomach. Then he reached out on the supply cabinet atop the side table for a sterile asepto-syringe and connected it at the distal end of the nasogastric tube inserted in her nares.

He pushed a small amount of air in the tube and after hearing a gurgling sound in her stomach, he opened up the 500 ml bottle of osteorized feeding. He disconnected the bulb of the asepto syringe and filled it with the blenderized food. He lifted up his hand to elevate the tube and allow a faster flow of food in it.

He watched Lisa as he feed her. For a minute there, he thought he was about to pity her present state: comatose for almost two months after their accident in one of the major streets of Las Vegas.

Before all the contents of the syringe drain to the tube, he clamped the connection in between the syringe and the tube with his smallest finger to prevent the entrance of air in her stomach.

He's been doing the feeding for Lisa for almost once a day everyday if ever nurse Brenda will never get the chance to impede in his agenda to do so.

He filled it again, and again and again until 200-300 ml of the bottle content has been given to her.

He observed her: all of her wounds had healed and not a single scar remains in her face. She is clean and smells nice, a very good proof that she is being well attended to. Her room smells of flowers too. Some are from Wilson, who never failed to send a bouquet for her every time the old ones he sent withered while some are from people she knows and he doesn't.

He was startled when the door suddenly opened and revealed Brenda eyeing him suspiciously.

"I can't believe you!" she said accusingly.

He deposited 30 ml of water to flush the remnants of food on her nasogastric tube after he finished feeding her. He picked up two pieces of tissue on her bedside and he wiped Lisa's lips with it.

"Dr. Cuddy made it clear that she doesn't want you, Dr. Gregory House, to be her doctor---"

"---just in case she gets sick!" he finished her sentence for her.

"So, it's clear that you already know that."

"But that living will was made before she was hospitalized, before we went to Vegas, before she married me…" he said, then, he drank the remaining 200 ml of osteorized food from the bottle.

"You really think anyone in the hospital would believe that new story you made up?" Brenda looked at him impatiently and went herself to Lisa's side as if searching of what mischief he might have done to her body.

He covered the distal end of her nasogastric tube and tilted his head to one side and said: "I feed her 300 ml, record it in your Intake and Output record. Let her head remain in that position in the next 30 minutes. That osteorized food has too much glucose in it, check her Capillary Blood Glucose after 6 hours. Don't let your Hospital Administrator a.k.a Big Boss Cuddy get hyperglycemia due to the hospital's nutritionist's failure to consider her sugar level. Very irresponsible!"

Brenda shook her head in disbelief: "You're not her doctor. You can't give orders."

"Then, order her doctor to take my orders for her! If I'm boss, I'll fire him." Then he motioned to walk away while Brenda busily checked on Lisa's vital signs.

House stopped at the door step and waited for Brenda to get out of the room with him. She headed to the door after she tucked Lisa's body under the blankets.

Brenda was a few steps ahead of House when they both tuned to Lisa's direction after they heard her cough and then gurgle.

Brenda's head snapped to look at House: "What have you done?"

"Aspiration! Prep her for suctioning!" House almost flew the space in between him and Lisa's bed just to get to her. Brenda ran to the supply cabinet to get a suction catheter.

He laid her on her right side as she choke.

_Lisa, Sunshine, don't let this happen._

House stroked her back.

Lisa opened her eyes.

House almost felt his heart beat radiate through his temples.

Her eyes are that of ocean blue and silver metal, just as he remembered it to be.

He stared at her as she tends to fight for air. She is slightly turning to blue.

Brenda came in to connect the catheter to the suction machine after she washed it with sterile normal saline solution.

House inserted the suction catheter through Lisa's mouth and applied pressure to allow passage of the obstruction from her airway to the machine through the catheter.

Lisa choked.

Bluish discoloration in her face subsided while she turned intensely red.

Brenda closed her eyes and shook her head.

House did not give up. He pitied Lisa for having to feel the power of that suction in the insides of her. But he knows that he has to do it.

Lisa closed her eyes as beady drops of tears form at the far end of it.

_You can make it. Don't slip from me again._

She grasped for air.

_Please. _

She opened her eyes one final time and opened her mouth to inhale hungrily for oxygen.

"That's it! Li---Cuddy! Cuddy, talk to me!" House said, holding her face with his one hand. Brenda held him a penlight and he put it in Lisa's eyes to check for pupil reaction.

Lisa stared at him blankly and whispered a barely recognizable "Greg" in between her breaths.

House and Brenda exchanged looks.

"Awake, conscious and coherent… Finally after two months… put that in your nurse's remarks sheet," House said dismissingly to Brenda.

Brenda turned off the suction machine and disposed the catheter.

Lisa touched her face as if exploring it for the first time. She felt the silicon nasogastric tube in her nostril and with a confused facial expression; she tried to pull it out.

House held her hand to stop her from doing so. He motioned Brenda to hand him a tissue paper. Surprisingly, without contempt, she did as he told her.

"Cuddy, sure as hell you already know this but still I'd have to tell you, breathe through your mouth while I pull this out. You understand that?" House said to her.

Lisa nodded.

He pulled it gently. Until after the end of the tube was out, she choked again and coughed slightly. He could see just how relieved she was to finally be rid off of that tube.

So was he.

But still, she remained confused.

House eyed her skeptically and asked: "You remember who I am, don't you? Who am I? "

"Greg… Gregory House…" she answered.

"Is there a problem, Dr. House?" asked Brenda.

"And you remember who you are? What's your name?" House to Lisa.

"Uh, Cuddy…"

"First name, I mean."

"Cuddy?" Lisa said.

"Do you know where you are right now?" Brenda asked her.

"I…don't know…"

"Your birthday?"

"I can't---remember…"

House and Brenda exchanged bewildered look.

"I think she's got amnesia." House said.

"I think she's just disoriented. It's been two months Dr. House." Brenda tried to rationalize.

House sighed: "We'll see…"

* * *

**NOTE: **Vagueness is intentional, just trust me. Please tell me what you think. Criticism or whatever, just be kind. 

Sorry bout the tenses, if a lot slipped again. Classic problem.


	2. Troubles

Thanks for the reviews: **thatinsanehuddylover**, **happymonkey**, **PaulaAbdulChica2007** and **bubbles.**

To **BookwormKiwi** – I appreciate that you pay deliberate attention to things. The usage of names and surnames, I did not really notice it. After I read your review, I went over it again and I said: yeah? Why did I do that? Well, I think I have an explanation. I think the strong part in her character I always prefer calling Cuddy while the soft part I like calling Lisa. I don't know why I do that but I now know I do that. And in this story, I am exposing Cuddy in a situation that is going to make her really vulnerable.

Okay, I'll spill something out. In later chapters I will tell you why Lisa seems to remember Gregory House's name while not remembering anything about her own self.

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

"She's awake?" Wilson asked House in between panting. 

"You're fast," House commented: "Who told you?"

"I was paged by one of the floor nurses. How's she?"

"In there," he rubbed his hands against each other as he tilted his head to the direction of Cuddy's room where the neurologist, Dr. Foreman is assessing her.

"What did she say? What---"

Wilson's chain of question was interrupted by the appearance of three well-built men wearing a formal business suit approaching their direction. Two of the three look like brothers while the third has an air of unmistakable charisma. He saw House sigh forcefully. He eyed him, puzzled.

"Dr. House…" said one of the three.

"---and who told YOU ALL?" House demanded to the newcomers.

"We're her family. We signed her waiver. Therefore we get every news there is about her," said the other one that is older.

Wilson cleared his throat as if to signal House to make a move and introduce him.

House felt Wilson's implied gesture: "Dr. James Wilson meet Cuddy's cousins Marvin and Nilo Cuddy---" pointed to the two men, one of which whom Wilson assumes to be the same age as Lisa or three to four years older than her while the latter is in his late twenties or early thirties "---and that gay man is…never mind…" pertaining to the charismatic third.

Nilo stretched his arms to offer his hand to Wilson. He took it while Marvin just gave him a firm nod and a steeled expression in his face.

The 'nevermind' guy also extended his arms to say: "Its nice meeting you, Dr. Wilson. I'm Atty. Leander Spence---" smiled honestly without grudge "---and by the way, I'm not gay."

Wilson smiled at that too.

Few minutes passed and nobody spoke a word while watching Foreman's assessment of Lisa opposite the glass wall. They only exchanged meaningful stares until Nilo decided to enter Lisa's room to check her condition himself.

Marvin cleared his throat as if implying that he wanted to have a private conversation with House. That is when Wilson decided to leave while making some petty excuse about checking out a patient undergoing radiation therapy.

Wilson bit his lips and went directly to the lobby. He cannot shake the thought of the three men off of his mind: _those three feels like trouble… _

He was pacing outside Cuddy's former office thinking about whether he shouldn't have left House to face those men alone when a messenger came to him and handed him a FedEx envelope. He took it and signed the papers. His curiosity was aroused when he read to whom the envelop was addressed to: _Mrs. Lisa Cuddy-House. _

_What?_ He read it again and again only to confirm if what he read was correct. Without a second thought he opened it and after seeing the first few words at the top of the taper his jaw dropped involuntarily.

_I knew it! House is in trouble. _

_Lisa Cuddy's cousins are trouble. _

_Marriage certificates are trouble. _

* * *

Please say something. How am I doing so far? 


	3. The Need to Talk

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**mj0621****_ – _**I got your suggestion. Of course, I'd like to discuss this with you sometime. Well, in doing this in a CSI… pls do… _cough_SMACK_cough_… sore throat…

**MirPez** – I'm glad you dropped by to say you like it. I enjoy you being here. I'd like to say thank you for the e-mail I received from you… from my other story… I kept apologizing bout the tenses and you sent me a PM saying things bout my tenses… I believe I already replied on that but I'd still say thank you, you've been so kind to me.

**thatinsanehuddylover **– yeah, sure. Gladly, your majesty.

**Bubbles** – no need to hold your breath…

**BlkDiamond** – so many questions… exactly what I'd like readers to ask… so in asking all those, you're in the right tract. Congratulations.

**sinister scribe** – Yes, ma'am. That's what I intend to do: explain. My plan is to reveal the Vegas story line parallel to the time when Cuddy starts remembering things… what do you think? I kind a like the readers to start knowing things with Cuddy… tell me again what you think… I like confiding to people, so your opinion bout this will be appreciated.

**tayababy**** – **well, me? I started thinking they should be together since she said "I was expecting you in my office twenty minutes ago…" and he replied "that's odd, coz I don't have any intention to be at your office twenty minutes ago!" RIGHT! Already rocked my world! --- anyway, I read your profile! I know where you got your pen name! wahahaaaa! I love love chakotay! I love love janeway! Oh, god, I miss them. If you like the IVF story line, I made use of that in my other story SEARCH FOR PERFECTION; if you like you can go there and read it. I am just suggesting coz I enjoy that storyline too.

**Cath Cuddy** – Sorry, I would have to cut that second chap short… coz I honestly don't know what's gonna happen next. Well, at least I got your attention. Please enjoy this next one.

**hopecriesout** – yeah me too… I want to know how you will react while I go on telling the story… hope you don't get tired of reading…

**Poukae** – oh, hi! Nice to pass by you again, its nice to see you here. I remember you reviewed in my story search for perfection right? Heheh… sorry I wasn't uploading new chappies coz I'm kind a busy right now with 3 other stories and school (hateful, hateful school!) but actually I have it all laid out in my head. I do not have writer's block. I just don't have the time. As you know, I write longer chapters there than my other stories… I'd like to tell you I edited the stairwell arc and made it a stand alone (as I have said) then dedicated it to my audience/reviewers. You might wanna see… under stairwell… thanks a lot for reading my stories although my tenses are mixed up hugs

**SisShippy** – I will, as you wish.

**Lee** – yes and I always kind a make it a point that Wilson is a part of my stories. I don't seem to know why. I just like him.

And how about a GREYS and HOUSE crossover? With HUDDY of course… I saw one on the Greys page but it's a HAMERON… I am so envious… Who would like to co-write or write it yourself and I'll be the first audience? Feel free to PM me. I'll be more than happy to keep in touch.

And still, I am always ready to apologize in mistakes I may make in the construction of my sentences. Usual disclaimers apply. I'D LIKE TO OWN THEM!

* * *

"**YOU MARRIED HER!?!" **

Wilson burst out when he entered House's office after he saw Marvin and company went out, quite pissed.

All three younger doctors turned to face him, surprised.

Foreman turned to House, wide-eyed.

Cameron dropped her jaw.

House withdrew his gaze and looked at Wilson straight in the eye.

"You married her and you didn't even say anything about it?"

"Who?" Cameron asked.

House threw Wilson a threatening look.

"Cuddy," Wilson answered defiantly.

Chase mouthed an unrecognizable "oh!"

"Why?" Cameron asked, not herself.

"I told you. You did not listen!" House to Wilson.

"I thought it was a joke!"

Foreman and Chase listened attentively, as if they are not there.

"But why?" Cameron asked again.

"I don't joke," House rested his back to his seat rest.

"Hoo-woo! So, it was just that nobody believed you?" Wilson said, sarcastic.

"WHY?" Cameron again.

All four looked at her, baffled.

"Get out!" House shouted at his three doctors.

"Why did you marry her?" Cameron, not giving up.

"Because she asked me to. Get out!"

All three of his doctors plus Wilson turned to look at him, puzzled.

"You, three out! NOW!"

Nobody moved.

"Fine. I'm outta here." He went up and before he headed for the door Wilson caught his cane. He dropped face-down to the carpeted floor. He gazed up at Wilson, annoyed.

"Out." It was Wilson who threw the three out, "We need to talk."

* * *

Sorry, but that's all I have in mind yet.

I'll update again another one this week I think.


	4. The Talking

Well, since people has been so kind to me in posting reviews (both in this story and my other War of the Words), as a price: I am posting this chapter days earlier than it should!

Ta-da!

Surprised?

Told you so… faster reviews, faster uploads…

**DISCLAIMER: **I own Cuddy.

**PS: **I am so crazy over BBC's **Bleak House** since Saturday (bought the dvds)… I love Gillian Anderson there playing Lady Dedlock… Bringing back the old Scully habit…

* * *

"**YOU MARRIED HER." **

"Not really." House told Wilson, his hands to his chin.

"What, _not really_? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I did not really marry her. She married me."

"Oh, god! She married you? Was she depressed or suicidal?"

"Are you inflicting an insult?"

Wilson sighed and threw House an envelope. He opened it and read the signed papers saying _Marriage Certificate_.

"When did it happen?"

"It's a good thing you found it. I've been trying to find this, at least now I have proof. I'll slap it to Brenda's face…" said House, trying to avert the course of the conversation.

"When you two are in Vegas? Before the accident?" Wilson, very insisting.

"Not really."

"If you remain to be vague, you'll be doomed."

"Why are you so concerned?" House snapped: "It's not like she'll remember it and we have to tell her! Duh, Jimmy-boy! She's got amnesia!"

"You never really told me what **really** happened in that car crash."

"It was an accident. The only mistake I made that night is that I let her drive."

"What is it that she's pissed about?"

"What made you think she was pissed about something?"

"If I'm married to you, I'll be pissed."

"Hey! You're out of line!"

"Sorry."

Silence.

"How did the Cuddys react to this—uh---_marriage_?" Wilson broke the ice.

"What is it that you really know about the Cuddys?" House asked him, suspicious.

"None of which you already know."

"Oi… the only info I know about them are their names…"

"I only know that in this generation of Cuddys, Lisa is the only female. She's got uncles and aunties that bore male cousins of hers. Did she mention she have an older brother? I think all members of the family are very protective of her. What? You never wonder just how she happens to be that good in putting men in their rightful places, like you for example."

"And you too."

"Yeah, and me too. So, how did they react?"

"Outraged." House sighed.

"Exactly what I have in mind."

"They wanted to take her to London. They said they should be the ones to take care of her."

"You said no?"

"Of course! I wouldn't let the chance to piss them off pass… Seeing more than one Cuddy shrieking at me is priceless…"

"This is not a childish affair, House!'

"What made you think it is for me?"

"If she asked you to marry her, and looking at that signed papers---" Wilson shook his head "---she is too damn serious about this marriage… Since you accepted, you have to take responsibility."

"What can I do? They are family. Besides, they can very well decide for her." House sounded defeated.

"You're the husband. Now, you outrank them!"

_Beep. Beep. _

House took his beeper out and read it.

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

Wilson's came after.

"Lisa is missing." Wilson spoke.

"Yeah, got that message too."

* * *

Did the new info help?

Now, please kindly press the button and post a review. Reviews are not just ego booster for me. They are also my cue if the chapters I previously posted were being read.

Now, you love me?


	5. Tomfoolery

Hello, everyone.

Yay! I'd like to make clarifications.

**TeresaB – **you're the first person that I know was happy with that fast upload! We are both happy for that! Actually, I already finished that a few minutes after I wrote the third chap. Ah, about House having to fight for her against her parents… it wasn't really her parents he should be against… sorry, can't sell to you the info now… at least not yet…

**Dreamy-Patricia –** about House who doesn't seem happy about being married to her… the signs were evident and it was intentional… tell you why when the story reached that chap…

**BlkDiamond – **well, I'll lay in a timeline (I think its safe to say that) okay, here goes: they get married sometime before Vegas or even sometime before the accident, then they had an accident during Vegas, and she was in a coma for 2 months after Vegas. And by the way, this story takes place after ketamine. Did it help? Other answers to your questions will be revealed on incoming chappies. Sorry for being this cruel.

**Isabel Juno – **what does NESSICITO MAS means? _Stupid, stupid Mariel!_

To all the others who bothered themselves to review: **graybaby1**, **Jasmine Anastacia Jones**, **Dreamy-Patricia**, **thatinsanehuddylover**, **mj0621 **(sorry for not meeting you online often, school is a big hindrance) and **PaulaAbdulChica2007**. Love you all for that!

Before anything else, I have a new gimmick: I will do this Trailing. Trailing is a means in which I will promote or suggest some really cute stories that I think really deserves your attention and I think you'd like them too.

As for the first trail: the story id entitled **When The Fuse Is Lit** by Timbereads. An Action/Adventure/Mystery story about Cuddy receiving bomb threats… please check it out and if review bombarding will work, maybe we should try it if you end up liking the story (in which I have no doubt you all will, its just a matter of you all giving it a chance).

Usual disclaimers apply.

Legend: **Bolds**are flashbacks, not necessarily remembered by one character or anyone; **_Bolded Italics _**are memories from some character; _Italics _are thoughts; and Normal fonts are story lines.

And yeah, right. This chap has to reveal some flashback.

* * *

"**Marry me." Cuddy said, more of an order than a request. **

**House's lips twitched: "What did I do now?" **

"**Nothing. Just do as I say." **

"**And that is?" House said sitting his ass to her office room couch. **

**She swallowed hard and sat herself beside him: "Marry me." **

**He eyed her suspiciously. She did not flinch. They fought eye to eye and tried to read each other. **

**House gave up: "Really, Cuddy, what did I do? Usually you stalk me down the hospital corridors, lure me to the clinic through nagging and call me by the phone to threaten so that I will make my almighty presence visible to you which you will make it a point that you ruin every cute conversation we have with your sermonic bluff of your ability to know what terrible things I did without confiding you, but now HONESTLY I don't know what is it that I did!" **

**She sighed and looked away.**

"**What have I done to deserve such punishment? Me? Marry YOU?" **

**She stood up: "FINE. Get out." **

"**Hey! Cuddy…" He held her wrist to stop her from turning her back against him.**

**She cocked her head to one side and watched him let go of her hand awkwardly. **

"**Actually, I was just playing hard to get." **

"**So, you will marry me?" **

"**Only if you will ask me again…NICELY." **

**She paused: "Actually that was just me asking nicely." **

"**No. Because you asking nicely will be you kissing me hard and passionately in the lips," he teased. **

**She looked at him, nauseated. **

**He stood up to walk away: "It's your call." **

**She watched him pass by her and reach for her doorknob with an expression of victory drawn across his face. She threw the folder she was holding since he came in down her coffee table and walked across the room to stop him from going out by grabbing his shirt's neckline with her dominant hand. **

**House took a step backward when he realized Cuddy's proximity to his body. She looked at him, mad, while holding his shirt: "Whoa, Cuddy! We fought hard couple of times but you were never violent. Why now?" **

"**Shut up!" She tiptoed to level her face to his and pressed her lips to his, fast. **

**He was wide-eyed with shock. **

**She insisted with the kiss with eyes closed and lifted her other hand to his nape to press their lips closer. **

**To House, the world seemed to stop and the cinematic camera view revolved around the two of them for eight minutes. **

**He could hear the choir of heaven singing hallelujah and Angel Gabriel saying "it's about time". **

**Now, it's his moment to lift his hands to wrap it around her body as awkwardness slip away in response to the entrance of yearning. **

Both House and Wilson stepped out of the Diagnostics Department office looking all stressed and haggard when they met Foreman at the door.

"Cuddy is missing," Wilson told Foreman.

"I got that message too," Foreman told House and Wilson on their way to the elevator: "But I found something intriguing."

House does not have to say a single word for his venomous stare at the younger doctor was enough for him to proceed.

"I just got her MRI and PET scan from this morning and I saw nothing."

"What nothing? No test result?" Wilson asked,

Foreman pulled out a print out of the test films: "Nothing in her brain lobes: no bleeding or hemorrhage or aneurism, even marks or scars on her memory center brought about by the accident. Nothing is wrong with her head---"

"So, you're saying that nothing is totally wrong with her aside from the amnesia-like symptom?" House said scrupulously.

"Actually, I don't know what to think."

"She's lying about the memory loss?" Wilson offered.

Both doctors threw him a look, something like: how-dare-you-say-that look.

Nobody spoke a word until they reached her room.

They all found the hospital bed empty but the room wasn't.

At the far end of the room they all found the lawyer: one named Atty. Leander Spence.

**House's hand traveled at her back as his lips explores hers. He is drowning deeper and deeper into her when Cuddy jumped off and pushed him away.**

"**What?" **

"**You idiot!" **

"**Huh?" **

"**You're unhooking my bra! It was just a kiss and you're already unhooking my bra! You unscrupulous, tricky, amoral, devious, treacherous, deceitful, opportunistic idiot!"**

"**You started it! You jumped at me…" **

"**I did not!" **

"**What do you call that then?" House still firmly holding her in the waist although she was ferociously trying to pull away. **

**Cuddy got tired because she knows that House has a firm grip at her waist: "Now it's your call." **

"**Marry you?" **

**She looked at him viciously. **

"**Sure."

* * *

**

Love me more. Enjoy and please review.

Remember the trailing thingy…


	6. Outbursts and Puzzles

Usual disclaimers apply.

Love the reviews, lots of thanks.

Legend:

**Bolds **are flashbacks, not necessarily remembered by one character or anyone;

**_Bolded Italics _**are memories from some character;

_Italics _are thoughts; and

Normal fonts are story lines.

* * *

**I now see that the major shift in human evolution is from behaving like an animal struggling to survive to behaving like an animal choosing to evolve. **

**In fact, in order to survive, man has to evolve. And to evolve, we need a new kind of thinking and a new kind of behavior. **

**--- Dr. Jonas Salk **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAY I?" Lisa asked the nurse at the station.

The female nurse looked at her, smiled, nodded then went back to charting.

Lisa sighed and took the small medical dictionary atop the station table beside the phone. She went on to find a word and read it at her mind:

_Amnesia__, loss or impairment of memory. Amnesia is usually associated with some form of brain damage, but it may also be caused by severe psychological trauma. _

_Amnesia with a physical cause is called organic amnesia, whereas amnesia of psychological origin is called functional amnesia._

A male nurse passed through the station to get the crash cart and said: "Code Blue at room 412" pointing directly to a room adjacent to where Lisa is standing.

_Amnesia varies in its degree of severity._

She took the tip of the paper and turned to the next page, completely unaware of everything that is happening around her.

_For example, a mild concussion may cause a person to forget recent events, but the memory loss may last only for several hours. On the other hand, severe head injuries may lead to permanent memory loss and an inability to learn new information. _

"The patient is going to Ventricular Tachycardia! We need a doctor to DeFib before it gets wide!" the male nurse shouted.

"I already paged a doctor! An intern is on his way now!" said the female nurse who was doing the charting.

He ran to the room with the cart and the defibrillator: "WE NEED A DOCTOR NOW!"

_Amnesic individuals may retain normal cognitive abilities in other areas, such as language._

Lisa closed her eyes, trying to digest what she had read when she heard someone call her name.

"Dr. Cuddy?" the male nurse approached her.

She looked at him, puzzled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE is she?" House demandingly asked the lawyer, Atty. Leander Spence.

Foreman and Wilson went quiet and exchanged a look of suspicion.

"I don't know. After we talked in your office, I went to the cafeteria to get some coffee, Marvin went to the cashier to settle her bills and Nilo went to back to Lisa's house to get some of her things. By the time I get here she's not here,' Spence said calmly.

Wilson went out of the room and confronted the floor head nurse.

"And you're supposed to come back here and---uh, let me think---LOOK AFTER HER?" House said, sarcastic.

"Yes, but---"

"Well, very good! Very well done! YOU JUST LOST HER, SPENCE!"

"As I have said, she wasn't here when I got here," Foreman can see that the lawyer is starting to lose his patience and calm façade, "it was your nurses' fault."

"GOOD FOR HER, SHE TURNED YOU DOWN AND CHOSE ME OVER YOU. You have no sense of responsibility, you spoiled gay aristocrat!"

"I am not gay and I am much more deserving of her than you."

"When I say gay, I mean debauched."

Spence shook his head in annoyance.

Wilson came back in the room: "I think I already know where she is."

House and Foreman exchanged meaningful glimpses while Spence tried to read them.

"Stay with him." House told Foreman then he turned to Spence, " ---and you… You don't get to go anywhere near her after I find her."

House and Wilson went out with big, fast steps towards the elevator and towards Lisa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LISA held the defibrillator paddles with both her hands shaking.

She was panic stricken when the male nurse approached her earlier and led her to room 412. When they got there, the male nurse led her to the bedside and handed her the paddles.

"Dr. Cuddy, I already pushed standard amount of epinephrine. Are you ready to charge?" he said.

She shook her head and felt her whole body went cold, "I---I don't---"

"We're charging 250, are you ready to clear?"

"NO, MORON! She's not gonna be ready and she's not gonna defib!" House said, shouting from the door. He approached the male nurse. He talked to him with his violent sounding voice and his infuriated stance

Wilson took the defibrillator paddles off of Lisa's hands and tried to calm her: "It's okay Lisa…"

"She's NOT a doctor!' House said, furious.

"She's Dr. Cuddy and she's wearing a scrub suit." Said the male nurse, bewildered.

House looked at Lisa and for the first time he realized that she really is wearing a scrub suit: _Whoever gave her that to wear will definitely be in trouble. _Still, he found something that she wears that will counter the scrubs: "She is wearing a patient's bracelet! Oh, how idiotic of you to miss that when you handed her the paddles!"

"But she's doctor Cuddy!"

"No! Not right now!"

"House! No hitting!" Wilson shouted: "---and not now. Patient is going to asystole unless I charge now, I need that idiot. Hit him later."

Lisa stood at Wilson's back as he declared the first: "Clear."

House seized her hand at her side in a way that almost twisted her wrist.

She groaned in pain.

"Clear." Wilson declared, the second time.

Lisa looked at House and she knew he is god damn angry: angry at her, no doubt. She swallowed, terrified.

"CLEAR."

By the time Wilson had defibrillated the patient or even revived him, House had frantically dragged Lisa out of the room.

Wilson had to admit that he had never seen House go mad over someone at times when he is missing a patient and is trying to find that patient.

He had never seen him went wild in anger when trying to find a hiding Lisa from the past 8 years.

_What has gotten into him: why is he so angry and why is he so paranoid? _

_With the way he held her hand before he dragged her out, it was very possessive. _

_What had just happened? _

* * *

And wait…

I have a chapter coming in the future in this story and I am sort of having a problem deciding. If it'll not be a bother I hope you can help me.

I have this BIRTHDAY chapter coming in my mind (not yet in words), and I want you to decide who is it that will celebrate his or her birthday in this story: Greg or Lisa? Either one I have a good plan but I only have to insert one. Feel free to choose and tell me.

As always, review if it'll not be a bother.


	7. Few Revelations

Legend:

**Bolds **are flashbacks, not necessarily remembered by one character or anyone;

Normal fonts are story lines.

Cuddy's birthday it is then (thanks for helping me decide).

And sorry, about the tenses, I get really confused. I really appreciate that you tell me my mistakes, I don't take criticisms wrongly or badly or offensively. Truth is that I know that problem and I have been in constant desire to correct it. Is it that bad? Sorry for that.

* * *

**CUDDY marched haughtily in the hospital corridors going to the lobby then made the necessary turn to Exam Room One. **

**The blinds are closed and she is very well aware that House is in it. Probably, spending some time with his imaginary patient or "bending over for the soap."**

**As soon as she opened the door and stepped her first entrance move, she felt a firm hand grasp her other hand and pulled her body against something. **

**House's face is only inches away from hers when she finally gets a grip of her shock. **

**She rolled her eyes: "You can't do this," she whispered to him. **

"**I locked the door," he kissed her small butterfly kisses down her neck. **

"**Don't!" she threatened but betrayed by her own bodily reaction, "Stop! Someone might…" **

"**We're already married, the hell with them." House said in between kisses. **

**Cuddy pressed her lips forcibly to him. He succumbed to her invitation only to realize that it was a trap for him so that she can bite his lips. **

**He pulled away with a slightly bleeding lower lip: "Aw! How could you do that!?" **

"**We're going to Vegas." **

"**You paying?" **

**  
"Yes, every single cent, don't take advantage." **

"**Why Vegas? You're so sweet to plan for honeymoon in Vegas, but really I'd rather prefer Boracay Beach or a private island in Palawan… Really attractive archipelago, Philippines, don't you think?" **

"**We're going to Vegas because I said so." **

"**I must admit sex atop a casino table will really be very adventurous, good choice. Very James Bond." **

"**Flight will be next week. Buy decent clothes to wear and practice being nice."**

"**Smells like we're meeting some folks there?" **

"**No. Not parent but a brother and a pair of cousin." **

"**Antagonists?" **

**She shrugged her shoulders then turned to walk away. She shut the door behind her and after a while, he heard her voice say: "Patient to Exam Room One, Dr. House is in and ready for consult." **

**He sighed and smiled: obnoxious woman, he thought. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER the store room door closed behind House and Cuddy, it is only then that he decided to let go of her hand.

Lisa wrapped her pained wrist with her other palm.

Greg watched her with a sigh, and then he asked: "Who gave you those clothes?"

"The nurse you are with when I woke up," she said softly, not looking at him but rather to her arm.

"Why did you went out of your room? Did the men from this morning already talked to you? What did they say?" Greg is aware that he is throwing her quite a lot of questions but he knows that he really has to know.

Lisa looked at him confused and still terrified: "Nobody talked to me aside from the black doctor from this morning. And I went out because I wanted to find you…"

"Find me? Why?"

"I don't feel safe. I just felt that---"

"Felt what?"

"Felt something towards you…" her voice is trailing.

"For me?" now, it is Greg's turn to be confused.

She nodded, shy: "I don't understand…"

He looked at her and said: "Lisa, stop playing this game."

"What game?"

"I know you wanted to throw your cousins off your shoulder---"

"Those 3 men are my cousins?"

"No, only the two of them… AND STOP acting like you don't remember things!"

"Why would I do that?" Lisa retorted, offended.

"We both know that Vegas weren't a pleasant experience, but it is not worth this trouble."

"YOU THINK that this is a game for me? YOU THINK that I am pretending?" Lisa asked, tears clouding her vision: "Well, sorry to disappoint you Greg, THIS IS NOT FUN for me at all!"

"Ask me how I know you were just pretending." He dared her.

"Yes, Greg, of all people: how did you CONCLUDED that I was or am pretending?" Lisa, sounding more and more hurt.

"When you woke up, you recognized me. People with amnesia do not recognize people that they should more importantly or usually the people they are with during the hard mind-blowing accident that had caused the amnesia. We were together during the accident; I was with you in the car! You started playing your games just after I asked you things about yourself."

Lisa did not answer, tears just made their way down her pale cheeks.

"I got you. Your tests are clear."

"Yeah," she admitted, wiping her tears with her palms.

"You could have just asked me."

"Asked you to what?"

"To keep you away from your cousins, to drive them away, we both know that annoying your cousins was the main reason why this marriage was designed after all. This amnesia ploy is totally unnecessary. We are MARRIED, remember?" Greg winked at her.

Her eyes widen at the 'married' word that he stressed: "Then, take me with you. Let's go home."

He shot her a look and tested her: "The kids really miss you. Lyndon prays for your recovery every night."

"I know. I miss them too." She fell silent.

"It's been eight years already, Lisa. Eight years of marriage, and after this accident I just know that we are going to make it. We are going to get through this."

She smiled, sincerely: "I know, I love you Greg."

"YOU WHAT?"

"HEY, GREG! COUSINS ARE AT 9 O'CLOCK HEADING TO YOUR DIAGNOSTICS OFFICE AND ARE DETERMINED TO FIND LISA. WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS?" Wilson interrupted from the other side of the door.

He looked at her and decided: "We're going out of here."

Wilson: "TO WHERE?"

"Anywhere," Greg looked at Lisa.

She smiled at him and nodded: "Anywhere with you."

Greg opened the door and talked to Wilson: "I need you to cover for us. I'll take her somewhere."

"What should I tell them in case they ask me where you are?"

"Tell them you know nothing."

"Yeah, like old times."

"Like old times," Greg said reaching for Lisa's hands. He did not have to search for too long in empty space because her hand was readily available for him. She looked at him with a determined face.

Wilson gave them a nod and the two ran off to the multi-level parking lot. Greg threw Lisa his jacket and helmet. He helped her wear the jacket and climbed up the bike.

"I busted you again. Hold on tight."

She wore the helmet: "What?"

"We're not married for 8 years and we don't have kids."

"Oh…"

_...and you don't love me. _

Lisa fell silent.

Greg could feel her warm breath through his back: "You really have amnesia and you are just pretending that you don't have amnesia. Don't worry, Lisa, (_Sunshine)_. I won't let them touch you. I promise."

She nodded and rested her head to his back.

Before she knew it, Greg is already hitting the road to God only knows where.

* * *

I upload fast. Love me? R&R. 


	8. Cover Up

Same Legends. **Bolds **are flashbacks, not necessarily remembered by one character or anyone; **_Bolded Italics _**are memories from some character; _Italics _are thoughts; and Normal fonts are story lines.

Usual freakin' disclaimers rule the site!

Yep, and actually its finals, one really hard subject to prepare for the week (Medical Surgical…all those OR stuffs that are so goddamn hard), but just like House, I have very little tolerance for boredom and studying is so boring. And besides, I can't stop writing short chaps.

Search for Perfection on Friday (my time) or Thursday (US time), I swear in the name of future official Huddy affair… I'm not telling…

and **NOTE TO ALL**: I suggest you pay attention to all the chaps... you may realize that they do not matter now but in the future they will, i like interconnecting events and references, even small details.

Enjoy and please, review.

* * *

"**Good Morning, Dr. Wilson." Cuddy approached Wilson at the nurses' station, "James." **

**Wilson wrote one final instruction on the doctor's order form and handed the chart to the nurse: "Good Morning to you too, Dr. Cuddy." **

"**Can I have a word with you for a moment?" **

"**Sure, of course." **

**Both doctors went to the balcony of the floor where they can not be overheard and talk in a formal manner: "I need you to cover for me." **

"**Why? Something happened?" Wilson said, sounding concern. **

"**No, nothing very important, I just have to finish an errand." **

"**Sounds like you'll be out of town, where?" **

**She sighed: "Las Vegas." **

"**Something to do with your cousins? They have been bugging you again?"**

"**Yeah. Old issue, you know." **

**Wilson smirked, Cuddy looked at him expectantly: "When will it be?" he said.**

"**Next week." **

"**You alone or with someone?" **

**Both looked at the left side when they felt that someone is approaching. House reached them just in time for her answer: "Alone." **

"**Ahhh… Okay." Wilson confirmed then turned to the man moving towards them, "Oh, House, hello there." **

**Cuddy fell silent and smiled sophisticatedly to House as he did the same: "Good morning, Dr. House," she said, formal. **

"**Good morning, Dr. Cuddy." House said, formal. **

**Cuddy turned to Wilson: "Thank you. I owe you one," she said then after giving House a final nod of acknowledgement she moved away. **

**Wilson watched her walk away when House spoke: "I need you to cover for me." **

"**Ha?" Wilson said, taken-aback. **

"**I said: I need you to cover for me." **

"**WHY?" **

"**I have this thing to do… I really have to do this… thing… you know, THINGS…" **

"**You going somewhere?" **

"**The Big V!" **

"**Vegas?" **

"**Big Casinos." **

"**What will you be doing there?" **

"**Duh! Gambling?" **

"**WHEN?" **

"**Next week." **

**Wilson's jaw almost dropped: "With SOMEONE?" **

"**NO! Alone." **

"**Really?" **

"**How will I enjoy late night casinos and chick hunting if I'll be with someone?" **

"**You could have asked me to come with you?" Wilson, sounding suspicious, "I like chick hunting!" **

"**But then, who will cover for me?" **

"**I can't cover for you. I'm covering for Cuddy." **

"**Cuddy is going somewhere?" House said (as if he doesn't know!) "But you could at least make excuses when SOMEONE asked for me, right?" **

"**What should I tell them in case they ask me where you are?"**

"**Tell them you know nothing." **

"**Yeah, like old times." **

"**Like old times," House said. **

"**Like old times when I was the one looking stupid in front of everyone pretending I know nothing?" **

"**Exactly, can I hear it?" **

"**What? The I-know-nothing alibi?" **

"**Yeah." **

**Wilson sighed: "I know nothing." **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson sighed: "I know nothing."

Marvin Cuddy and Leander Spence looked at each other, then, turned again to Wilson: "Not even a clue on where they went or may go?"

Wilson shrugged his shoulders.

"Surely, Dr. Wilson, you know that kidnapping is a complicated offense," Marvin said, walking closer to his direction, trying to use intimidation as a means.

Spence shook his head in amusement.

Wilson tried to back off: "House was paged and there were no clues to confirm that Cuddy was with him."

"Oh, but YOU know?" Marvin said, being persistent.

Their conversation was cut off by Spence's cell phone ringing. He picked it up and went out then Marvin spoke again: "We will be filing charges against him and we will make sure he will spend quite some time in jail."

Wilson swallowed hard: "You wouldn't do that."

Marvin's eyes narrowed: "What made you say that?"

"Because you wouldn't want your cousin's husband to have some criminal charges pressed against him by her own family?"

"Nice try. She's not in good condition and I know that the court will---"

"Don't bother, Marvin," said Spence, re-entering the room: "We already have a background on House. I just had one of our men on the phone and he already has infos. He gave me an address and a hold on his accounts…We can track them down now," then smiled victoriously.

_They can do that? _Wilson thought: _Hold his account, in just minutes? Without court order? _

Marvin turned to Wilson: "It was really a waste of time talking to you." Then the two went away leaving Wilson alone.

Little did they know that Wilson, later on that hour, went on his own car to reach House's residence, giving it a shot to warn them about the cousins in case they happen to drop by there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had not been longer than 45 minutes of bike driving when House noticed a black Chevrolet on his tail for quite some time.

He made drastic turns to examine if it will ever go away but none of what he did drove it off his tracks until it finally decided to overtake on his side and cornered him in a one way alley.

A man inches shorter than he is and approximately in his late twenties or early thirties went out of the van along with tough-looking men (around three more).

House felt Lisa's wrapped arm around him tremble a little while the leader of the gang approach them.

"I can very well say to you now that Marvin is so pissed with what you did. Congratulations."

House recognized the voice and the stance to be Nilo Cuddy.

"Hi, Liz…" Nilo turned to her at House's back.

Lisa's arm tightened at House's waist but remained quiet.

"We're married, you know. I have custody. I have rights," House bluffed.

"I know," Nilo said calmly, "But sadly, I know quite a lot more than I should."

"What do you mean?"

"How about you park that bike in front of a diner or a café so that we can talk?"

"How about tell me now so that we could go?" House suggested.

"As if I can let you two go. I mean, no matter how much I care for Lisa, I can't do that."

House's facial features hardened in annoyance: "What do you want?"

"I want to talk and strike a deal with you."

"What makes you think I will deal?"

Nilo went closer to the bike and with a low voice he declared: "I know that there are three copies of the marriage certificate you and Liz signed. One was sent back to her in a FedEx envelope another one kept lock in your own chest somewhere… but I know it is with you. And the third, the third copy is with me. I was the one who filed it to be legalized, to be official."

"Are you saying that we just signed the marriage certificates to show it to you all at Vegas but we did not really file it?"

"I am saying that Lisa offered you to play the role of her husband to show off and that marriage you two have, is the biggest fake ever that kind a worked against Marvin. He bought it and was pissed with it. I did not, not a chance."

Lisa leaned over to try and listen to the conversation of two men when Nilo smiled and bent closer to House then said: "And I know the CONDITIONS of the AGREEMENT in the nature of your marriage, your grounds in PLAYING the PART, well some THINGS, you know…

House sighed but kept silent.

"Well, now, maybe we can talk? Talk about some new CONDITIONS for the new AGREEMENT…you know..."


	9. Concord

In this life, you can't avoid gossips and unkind words from others.

Whatever you do, you will never please everyone.

REMEMBER: if you weren't worth any anything, they wouldn't bother.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"**House, where the hell are you?" Cuddy said holding her cell phone on her right ear, sitting on the hotel poolside café table. **

**She concealed her annoyance to House as she smiled at the approaching hotel waiter delivering her watermelon shake: "Will there be anything else you'll need ma'am?" She waved her hand to signal "no." **

"**My God, Cuddy, this is Vegas! I am on the poker table and is---" she heard a sound of cheering voices in the background, then, he spoke again: "WINNING!" **

"**What? You told me you'd be here in 30! And that place doesn't sound like anything near the poker table!" **

"**Yeah, I said 30… what? You thought it was 30 seconds or 30 minutes? Could you not know that it might mean---uh--- 30 years?" **

**Cuddy felt her blood rose up her head: "Get your ass back here… my brother and my cousins would be here anytime soon!" **

"**Yeah, sure, darling. I forgot. Give me 5 more." **

"**WHAT 5 MORE?" she ranted in a low, whispering voice: "5 minutes?" **

"**5,000 dollars and we'll be back to PPTH with a new car! Yeow!" He said on the other line of the phone.**

"**You'd be in so much trouble, mister---" Cuddy turned slightly pale as she saw at the corner of her eyes 3 men wearing elegant business suits approaching her direction, she changed facial expression in a speed of light that even spaceships would never outrun: "---HONEY **(pertaining to House on the phone pretending she is not panicking)** will you be okay? Are you sure you can make it here in 1 minute now? " then she shut the phone off. **

"**Oh, Marvin," Cuddy got up her chair and approached the oldest of the three. **

**The one she called Marvin took her outstretched arms, kissed her lightly in the cheek and hugged her tightly. The two guys with Marvin watched the two of them in amusement and smiled in themselves. **

"**I can't breathe here." Cuddy joked.**

**It took another 30 seconds for Marvin to let her go but then he stared at her longingly after kissing her again in the forehead: "I missed you, Liz, you know that." **

"**And you know, me too, I missed you, Marves." She chuckled adorably to him. **

**Marvin smiled thoughtfully at her and introduced his peers: "Nilo, here. My younger brother, see how mature he looks now?" He pointed to the man on his left side. **

**Cuddy smiled at the sight of Nilo that is younger than her: "Wow! I can barely recognize you! Last time we saw each other I was at medschool and you're in, what, high school?" **

"**Third year, I think." Nilo answered, smiling at her: "Marvin here talked about you nonstop…he undoubtedly missed you so much everyday…" **

"**Wait, Marves, where's my brother?" Cuddy asked, noticing that the good-looking, charismatic third guy with his two cousins is not her brother. **

"**He wouldn't be here." Marvin said, sadly. Cuddy wrinkled her forehead. For a moment there, as he said that, she noticed an accumulation of lachrymal secretion on the borders of his eyes. But then before she could even decide that it was tears in his eyes, it was far off gone, reabsorbed. **

"**And this is Atty. Leander Spence, remember him?" Marvin said, pertaining to the third person. **

**Her smile too was reabsorbed by her face: "Of course, I do. I do." **

**Spence reached for her and kissed her in the cheeks. She did not resist for she knows better than to attract attention and displease her cousins. **

"**You're turning forty, are you, Liz? This year, eh?" Marvin asked her while sitting down. **

"**Um, yes… but months more, Marvin." Lisa said, observing Spence that is looking at her attentively as across the table as he sits himself: "Don't deprive me of days---oh look!" she stood up in attention to an approaching man. **

**All three men looked at the direction she is looking, puzzled. **

"**Greg, honey." Lisa said, kindheartedly. **

**The panting House pressed his lips to hers and handed her a long stem red rose: "Sorry, darling. I'm late. LBM, bad timing." **

"**You shouldn't have bothered." She smelled the flower and looked at him lovingly. **

**Marvin looked at Cuddy straight in the eye, demandingly questioning her with his gaze. **

**House extended his arms to wrap it around Cuddy's waist possessively while he smiled charmingly to the people watching him. **

**Cuddy sighed: "Guys, I'd like you to meet Dr. Gregory House." **

**Marvin's facial expression remained unchanged. **

"**My husband." Cuddy finished her sentence. **

**Then she felt, a sentence it really is. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa and Greg are sitting down quietly in his living room sofa.

Across them are Marvin Cuddy, Nilo Cuddy and Leander Spence.

On one corner of the room, Wilson and Foreman are nervously absorbing the tension floating adrift the atmosphere.

Nilo cleared his throat and spoke: "I found them in an alley on their way to the highway going out of New Jersey."

Marvin's jaw tightened in fury. Spence looked at Lisa as she silently feels guilty for the antagonistic situation Greg is in.

"She is my wife, I can pretty much bring her to places where I want!" Greg said exchanging looks with Nilo as he speaks.

"I need to talk to her alone." Marvin finally declared after almost 15 minutes of silence.

Nilo withdrew his gaze from Greg and motioned to get up, so does Spence. Wlson and Foreman followed behind them and shut the door of the apartment close.

The instant that Lisa and Marvin are left alone in Greg's living room that she started to feel the rise of fear in her chest. He approached her, settled down beside her and spoke: "Liz, can you remember me?"

She shook her head and looked down to the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"Liz, I'm Marvin… you call me Marves to mock me… to make a point that I am named Marvin and I have cravings for food, now can you remember?" he asked pleadingly to her.

She shot her head up from looking down the floor up to the level of his face as if in remembrance of something only to end up with the memory fleeing and she shaking her head for a negative reply: "I'm sorry… I really can't…"

"You can't remember me or you don't want to remember me or you won't remember me? Which one is it Lisa?" Marvin already sounded frustrated.

Her back straightened back to the sofa's back-rest. She was surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I read the nurse's notes about your awakening. It was written there that you remember Gregory House immediately after you woke up from comatose state with no stimuli required. It was as if you woke up knowing him and not knowing who you are and who we are! How could that be possible Lisa?"

She shuddered, confused.

"You're a doctor Lisa, you tell me?" he held her by the shoulders and shook her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she blurted out.

Marvin backed off and released her.

"I don't know how it happened! I don't know how much possibility there is for something like that to happen! I DON'T KNOW!" she mumbled.

Marvin watched her: "How could this happen… not to you…" more to himself than to Lisa.

"I only know that the moment I woke up I am enveloped by a strange feeling I do not know. I was wrapped with it so intensely that nothing else about me would matter more than the two words that I know."

"What was it, Liz?"

"Gregory House."

"His name? You remember nothing more than his name and a feeling?"

"Yes. And the emotion was something that made my heart flutter the moment I saw his face in that room. Since then I know, nothing else would have to matter. Nothing else I wouldn't want to know about him and nothing else will keep me from knowing it. Since then I know, it will never hurt to define who I am by who I can be when I am with him. I don't understand that feeling and I don't even have a name for it."

Marvin listens.

She spoke again: "and I just know that I trust him explicitly with whatever it is that is left with my life."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marvin shut the door behind him. He saw Nilo talking about something with Greg while on the other corner of the street he saw Wilson, Foreman and Spence discussing Lisa's condition.

"Symptoms of concussion can include a period of unconsciousness, it can happen for less than 30 minutes. In Dr. Lisa Cuddy's case, she fell into a coma for 2 months.Other symptoms may include vomiting, confusion, and visual disturbances." Foreman explained to Spence as Marvin approach them.

"Amnesia, the hallmark sign of concussion brought about by the car accident she had on Vegas, can either be retrograde amnesia (loss of memories that were formed before the injury) or anterograde amnesia (loss of memories formed post-injury)." Wilson helped him out in explaining while Greg and Nilo approach them too.

"Since concussions do not include damage to the brain's structure, the condition of patients with uncomplicated concussions always either improves or stays the same. Thus, a deteriorating level of consciousness means that the patient has another problem such as a worse type of head injury. Similarly, persistent vomiting, worsening headache, ringing in the ears (tinnitus), drowsiness, unequal pupil size, and increasing disorientation are all indicative of a rise in intracranial pressure." Foreman went on to explain to a now larger crowd.

"In short, you can't just pick-up Lisa from me to bring her to London for 2 reasons," Greg declared.

"Which are?" Marvin asked.

"One: no one and no other place in the world can better monitor her condition than here and by me… living with a widely renown doctor… very good doctor…I know, I know, you're clapping your hands there in support and affirmation---" Greg said pertaining to Wilson and Foreman.

Wilson subtly smirked while one of Foreman's eyebrows rose up his forehead.

"And two?" Marvin asked again.

"Uhm… let me think… maybe the idea that we are married may give me the right to decide where she stays and when she goes where? Right? Don't you think so, COUNSEL?" pertainig to Spence.

"I'm sorry, Marvin." Spence declared: "Lisa married him back then in a good state of mind… we cannot question that… he have custody and legal rights---"

"Fine. She stays here." Marvin declared and walked his way out of Greg's apartment without looking back as Nilo and Spence followed him to his tracks.

Greg gave Nilo a meaningful nod.

Nilo did the same, as if an agreement was sealed.

* * *

Same legends and same disclaimers apply. Now, that is depressing. And yeah, that HUDDY HUG outweighs the CAMERON KISS. Trust me, I think were going canon, at least subtly. And have you seen Lisa Edelstein's new Finnish Yoga BF? Aaaahrg! Now I'm really depressed!

"**Call the Make-A-Wish Foundation!"**

Please Review and Rock my World.

Tell me how I'm doing so far.

Love you all, friendly-friends.


	10. Madonna said I'll Remember

This one is for the people who helped me make this endeavor a success (so far): to personal friends and chat-mates and PM-mates, constant reviewers and those who had this story on alert. It made me feel good even just to think that someone somewhere is taking some time to glimpse at the story I post everytime I make an upload. Thank you and lots of love.

Anyway, the reason I made that speech (weeheheh! Consider that one!) is because this chapter will be the beginning of **HUDDY-ness**! _clap-clap-clap-bow-bow-bow_ Thank You! Thank You! _clap-clap-clap _And the answers to your question will be answered, one by one! _clap-clap-clap_

So, rock on!

Same Legends:** Bolds**are flashbacks, not necessarily remembered by one character or anyone; **_Bolded Italics _**are memories from some character; _Italics _are thoughts; and Normal fonts are story lines.

Ooooh! Look, it's a song fic! (Again!) Sorry, I can't resist. Songs are my inspiration.

* * *

----------- 

**Mmmm…**

**­**-----------

Greg closed his eyes at the sound of Madonna's voice as she start to hum.

-----------

**Mmmm…**

-----------

He nodded along with every beat as if nothing else in the world matters.

-----------

**Say good-bye to not knowing when  
The truth in my whole life begin  
Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry  
You taught me that  
**-----------

Of course, before the song had begun to play in his i-pod, he was aware that someone is in his shower. He just kind a get lost in the song and sort of forgot that that someone who's taking a shower in his bathroom does not have her full memory on her head nor is it working in full capacity.

Lisa called his name but her voice was a murmur as compared to his full blast headphones with Madonna's voice luring Greg to someplace in his dreams.

-----------

**  
And I'll remember the strength that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own**

-----------

She called again, tried to retrieve him from his reverie.

Ironically, his head danced along with the beat of the song as he unconsciously neglects Lisa.

-----------

**I'll remember the way that you saved me  
I'll remember  
**-----------

"JESUS CHRIST!" Greg jumped off the couch when he was startled by a cold hand that had touched his face, the song totally faded in the background as his i-pod experience a violent fall to the floor.

"I'm cold." Lisa said, chilling.

Greg's jaw dropped in amazement, his eyes widened: "How can you not be cold? YOU'RE NAKED!"

"I'm freezing," she rubbed her hands together as she hug herself with her arms, her hair dripping.

He looked at her from feet up, drooling: _Its way better than pornnaughtyboysandgirls(dot)com…and well, free of charge, no mastercard. _

Lisa frowned, amazed at his reaction.

He stood there for another minute or so, mesmerized.

She blushed.

He shook his head violently, and brought his hand to his face, to his eyes, trying really hard to shake the mischievous thought in his head: "Have you never heard clothes? Like… the one you have worn before you stepped in the shower?" He said angrily at her.

She did not know how to react but spoke: "That's what I was about to ask you, where are my clothes?"

He retracted his index finger and his middle finger to free his right eye to search for the bag that Nilo Cuddy had brought into his house earlier that afternoon. Actually, before he searched the room with his eye, he threw Lisa's body a fast glimpse and whispered to himself something like: _Damn, priapism!_

"There, there! Near the piano seat. Take the bag, it has some of your clothes," then shut his eye down underneath his fingers. He felt Lisa's footsteps to the direction of the piano.

But instead of taking the bag hurriedly, she opened it there, searched for a robe but did not exit.

Until Greg heard some of the piano keys playing in random notes as if playfully being tapped..

He peeked again; saw that she is partially covered by the robe and is sitting in the piano chair: "Hey! Don't touch that!" he shouted at her.

"You play this?" she asked, not even looking at him.

_Damn, gangrene! _He said to himself then he turned to her, trying hard not to look to private places and shouted: "GET IN THE BLOODY ROOM AND GET DRESSED!"

Lisa looked at him as if disappointed at the dawn of realization that he is no nice guy.

"YEAH! I AM NOT NICE. So, get lost!"

She looked at him challengingly. He gritted his teeth. Lisa surrendered but took the bag in a forceful manner, hit the piano keys with it (very mean), and with a heavy step, walked out the living room leaving Greg whispering to himself: _Whoa! Lost her memory but gained a bitchy attitude! Not that far from the real Cuddy. _

Then he heard his bedroom door bang.

"Careful with my TV there!" he shouted. _I should have turned her over to her cousins. Obnoxious woman have obnoxious cousins. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he re-evaluated his i-pod or at least what's left of his i-pod and its functions, he decided to go in their room and found Lisa laying comfortably in his bed, surrounded by a bunch of pillows in assuming a fetal position.

He went to her side, bore his weight to the bed slowly and watched her solemn face.

Her hair had grown an inch longer and she looks much paler than she used to before the accident and the whole amnesia happened.

He fought the urge to touch her. He was staring at her for almost thirty minutes already, not moving even an inch although breathing heavily and nervously as he guards her, when the wireless telephone at his bedside table rang.

He picked it up instantaneously to prevent its ring to startle Lisa.

"Wei?" He whispered, meaning "hello" in Chinese.

"Ei! Mao Zedong, How are you keeping up?"

"Ei! Its you, Carl Marx. Our goal for Communism will take really good effect to the whole world. Of course, I would definitely enjoy my life better if I am to live it with the idea of whatever is yours is mine too." Greg said, riding along Wilson's role playing.

"How is she?" Wilson asked, serious.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty is on for a long sleep."

"Really, House, you haven't told me yet the real deal in that marriage. You have no idea what trouble you've gotten yourself into."

"Huh?" Greg said, getting up the bed and walking out of the doorway. He sat to the floor and continued his conversation with Wilson.

"I learned from a source that Atty. Leander Spence is a very well-known corporate lawyer of a mafia-inspirited company. Of course, the corporation is a sick front. It only goes for me to conclude that the two male-Cuddys have something to do with that mafia. I don't know… I mean, I only know that that's bad, huh?"

"I never knew that."

"It is so bad. You got to **devise a plan** to avoid them."

"I can't avoid them now because the truth is that I am **the device** that'll be used to avoid them."

"What do you mean?"

"We both know that Cuddy is somewhat apprehensive towards her cousins, right?"

"No." Wilson said amused: "I did not know that."

"Well, now you know." Greg said and paused.

"What really happened? I think there is something more to this marriage than what's you telling."

Silence.

"How can you expect me to help you if you wouldn't share information? I'd like to help you. I'd like to help Lisa."

Silence.

"Hey! Chairman Mao!"

"Fine but its just going to be in between us, you understand? You slip a word to the ducklings about this and you'll never see the light again, you understand? Even Lisa will kill you if you tell another soul."

"Oh, c'mon House, as if you have never tested my loyalty before."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I swear I'll kill you myself with my bare hands if you tell—"

"I wouldn't tell anyone, I swear to the soul of my dead cat."

"You never had a cat."

"Oh, I did. Once, I was four years old. Now, on to the story."

Then, Greg inhaled deep to free the first few words of his tale.

* * *

Don't kill me. 

You love the cliff-hanger?

Press that buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttoooooooooooooon!

You know I deserve a review!


	11. Before Vegas

I know that was mean. I just ran out of gas. Sorry about that.

Same freakin' legend used XD. Ok, I'll warn you. Other parts may look familiar, but there are changes as House tells the story in his perspective. Oki? Clear on that? Enjoy, please… and be prepared, this is one hell of a long reading. Well, hey! You asked for this! _winks_

* * *

Silence. 

"Hey! Chairman Mao!"

"Fine but its just going to be in between us, you understand? You slip a word to the ducklings or anyone in the hospital about this and you'll never see the light again, you understand? Even Lisa will kill you if you tell another soul."

"Oh, c'mon House. As if you have never tested my loyalty before."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I swear I'll kill you myself with my bare hands if you tell—"

"I wouldn't tell anyone, I swear to the soul of my dead cat."

"You never had a cat."

"Oh, I did. Once, I was four years old. Now, on to the story."

Then, Greg inhaled deep to free the first few words of his tale:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Marry me." Cuddy said, more of an order than a request. **

**House's lips twitched: "What did I do now?" **

"**Nothing. Just do as I say." **

"**And that is?" House said sitting his ass to her office room couch. **

**She swallowed hard and sat herself beside him: "Marry me." **

**He eyed her suspiciously. She did not flinch. They fought eye to eye and tried to read each other. **

**House gave up: "Really, Cuddy, what did I do? Usually you stalk me down the hospital corridors, lure me to the clinic through nagging and call me by the phone to threaten so that I will make my almighty presence visible to you which you will make it a point that you ruin every cute conversation we have with your sermonic bluff of your ability to know what terrible things I did without confiding you, but now HONESTLY I don't know what is it that I did!" **

**She sighed and looked away.**

"**What have I done to deserve such punishment? Me? Marry YOU?" **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To quote Cameron: WHY?" Wilson said.

House can feel his voice rising in intensity: "If you're going to be this annoying, I'm gonna have to stop talking."

"But seriously, had she gone mental?"

"You are so annoying."

"Okay, but why did she ask you?"

"No. I'm not gonna answer that question yet, you know… to keep you guessing. I wanted to tell this part of the story first."

Wilson sighed: "Alright, get on it already."

"Thank you… Well, as I was saying…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**What have I done to deserve such punishment? Me? Marry YOU?" He said, as if trying to mock her. **

**She stood up: "FINE. Get out." **

"**Hey! Cuddy…" He held her wrist to stop her from turning her back against him.**

**She cocked her head to one side and watched him let go of her hand awkwardly. **

"**Actually, I was just playing hard to get." **

"**So, you will marry me?" **

"**Only if you will ask me again…NICELY." **

**She paused: "Actually that was just me asking nicely." **

"**No. Because you asking nicely will be you kissing me hard and passionately in the lips," he teased. **

**She looked at him, nauseated. **

**He stood up to walk away: "It's your call." **

**She watched him pass by her and reach for her doorknob with an expression of victory drawn across his face. She threw the folder she was holding since he came in down her coffee table and walked across the room to stop him from going out by grabbing his shirt's neckline with her dominant hand. **

**House took a step backward when he realized Cuddy's proximity to his body. She looked at him, mad, while holding his shirt: "Whoa, Cuddy! We fought hard couple of times but you were never violent. Why now?" **

"**Shut up!" She tiptoed to level her face to his and pressed her lips to his, fast. **

**He was wide-eyed with shock. **

**She insisted with the kiss with eyes closed and lifted her other hand to his nape to press their lips closer. **

**To House, the world seemed to stop and the cinematic camera view revolved around the two of them for eight minutes. **

**He could hear the choir of heaven singing hallelujah and Angel Gabriel saying "it's about time". **

**Now, it's his moment to lift his hands to wrap it around her body as awkwardness slip away in response to the entrance of yearning. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhhhhhhh… Do I really have to know the torrid details?"

"It's a pre-requisite Jimmy-boy… I'd like to describe…"

"You asked her to kiss you? That's just sick! But then, what's worse is that she did what you asked of her… that's it! She's sick. She'd gone mental."

"Go to hell, Jimmy-boy!" then he went on to annoy him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**House's hand traveled at her back as his lips explores hers. He is drowning deeper and deeper into her when Cuddy jumped off and pushed him away.**

"**What?" **

"**You idiot!" **

"**Huh?" **

"**You're unhooking my bra! It was just a kiss and you're already unhooking my bra! You unscrupulous, tricky, amoral, devious, treacherous, deceitful, opportunistic idiot!"**

"**You started it! You jumped at me…" **

"**I did not!" **

"**What do you call that then?" House still firmly holding her in the waist although she was ferociously trying to pull away. **

**Cuddy got tired because she knows that House has a firm grip at her waist: "Now it's your call." **

"**Marry you?" **

**She looked at him viciously. **

"**Sure." **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But why you?"

"Envious?"

"Oh, I pity her."

"You are so envious!"

"But why did she suddenly want to get married? How did she get you to say yes? Because I think it wasn't the kiss that convinced you to marry her… but then, WHY YOU?"

"You're envious and bitter."

"You flirt with her almost everyday, but you did not even court her! You did not get her on a date or dinner. You never asked her out! You never brought her flowers, hell… she likes flowers… you never did anything to make her want you…"

"Never say never."

"So you did?"

"No, I did not."

"You enjoy misdirecting me, right?"

"You are so nosy, you know that?"

"So, you had an underground relationship?"

"Yes."

"For how long? Since when?"

"12 hours and it has been since we last played _Ice Breaker_ _2_ with the ducklings on the Diagnostics office, remember that?"

"Ahhhhh, yeah, yeah… and 12 hours? You two had a relationship within 12 hours? You kidding me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, man! You're high. There's no point in this…"

"No, seriously, she got me wondering about that one too because after the game we went home, right? The next day, after exactly 12 hours she asked me to marry her."

"She's really sick…"

"Yeah, I think so. But hey, look at her now, SHE'S SICK! SHE'S GOT AMNESIA! Karma, eh?"

"Okay, remind me again about the _Ice Breaker 2 _incident? I never saw fireworks back then, I guess I missed the first few sparks of your relationship." House can feel sarcasm in Wilson's voice over the phone.

"With pleasure…Oh, no…wait, I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't remember the questions we answered."

"Fine, maybe you could begin from the part that you can remember."

"We had Ice Breaker session because had to kill time. Do you remember that it ended because Cuddy had a phone call and shooed us out of the office? Although it was my office, she insisted that it was her hospital, remember that?"

"Yeah… I do… then she went out, right?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuddy's pager went on. Everybody else in the room turned their eyes on her. **

"**Sorry," she said as she picked it up and read the message in it,**

**House and Wilson exchanged meaningful glimpses as they both observe Cuddy. Foreman looked at Cuddy too while Chase and Cameron busied themselves talking to each other. Cuddy stood up, as dignified as ever. **

**Wilson tried to stop her: "Hey! Emergency? You really have to go?" **

"**Yeah, it's a phone call from Paris. My brother. I have to go, and all of you too. You all should go home. It's so late. Take the rest of the night for yourselves. Get some sleep."**

"**You may be the boss's boss here but right now, in my department, I'm the boss and I say we stay." House interrupted.**

**Foreman rolled his eyes. Chase sighed. House threw them both a threatening glare. **

"**Of course, Dr. House, you can do whatever you want in this department but since I overrule you and I'm the boss's boss I am right now in a democratic mood. Everybody should vote. Who wants to go home?" **

**Cameron, Chase and Foreman raised their hands. Wilson shook his head. House mouthed the word 'traitors'**

"**Wow, looks like a landslide win for me. Go home, all of you." By that, Cuddy marched down the hall. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, after we all departed I went down Cuddy's office for a chat."

"And?"

"I overheard her talking to her brother on the phone. By the time she noticed me, it was too late. I already heard everything I have to know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**I can't talk right now. Call me tomorrow, I have to think." Cuddy said to the one she was talking to in the phone while looking at House accusingly. **

"**How long have you been in here? You must really enjoy intruding my privacy, eh?" she turned to House. **

"**Long enough to hear all I have to hear." **

"**Actually, you don't have to hear any of those." **

**House sat himself down opposite Cuddy: "When is the deadline?" **

"**On my birthday." **

"**You have to find yourself a husband until before your birthday?" **

"**Yes. Actually, now I should find a husband earlier than that. The one I was talking to on the phone, it wasn't really my brother. It is one of my cousins, Marvin. I asked him where my brother is and why is it that it wasn't him who talked to me on the phone, Marvin said he went to London to talk to the family. My life is a big deal for them." She shook her head. **

"**Wait, what's the issue?" **

"**My brother and I had an agreement before that I should be married before I turn 40 because if I reached that age and had not yet changed my name, he will be the one to find someone I should marry." **

**House felt an unfamiliar twinge in his chest: "And you still haven't found anyone?" **

**Cuddy bit her bottom lip.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, wait, wait… she married you to get away from that agreement?" Wilson interrupted.

"Sort of."

"That agreement she never told me, but she once told me about her brother and the rest of her family being obsessed with her having to find a husband. I think that's partly the reason she engaged herself to online dating sites to meet potential mates. Poor Lisa, married to Greg."

"That surprised me. What else do you know?"

"Lisa's family was killed in I don't know what. She survived because her brother took her out of their house, saved her in a way. She was 9 and he's 18. He inherited all the family money and worked his ass off to raise her. He doesn't want her to work while going to MedSchool so he funded her. She did not know how he seemed to always have money when she needed any; she told me that she just decided not to question. Initially he wanted her to be a lawyer but she refused."

"But I thought her family is in London?"

"Those are uncles and aunties. I think one reason why everyone in her family is so protective of her is because she is the only female born to the Cuddy's for three generations already. All that was born before her are males. Her father, her father's brothers to her grand father, not even one of her cousins were female. So, for her folks, she's special. They watch over her, all of them."

"What else do you know about the cousins, these ones we know: Marvin and Nilo?"

"Nothing more than the mafia information I already gave you."

House sighed involuntarily.

"So, what happened next?"

"We went to Vegas."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CUDDY marched haughtily in the hospital corridors going to the lobby then made the necessary turn to Exam Room One. **

**The blinds are closed and she is very well aware that House is in it. Probably, spending some time with his imaginary patient or "bending over for the soap."**

**As soon as she opened the door and stepped her first entrance move, she felt a firm hand grasp her other hand and pulled her body against something. **

**House's face is only inches away from hers when she finally gets a grip of her shock. **

**She rolled her eyes: "You can't do this," she whispered to him. **

"**I locked the door," he kissed her small butterfly kisses down her neck. **

"**Don't!" she threatened but betrayed by her own bodily reaction, "Stop! Someone might…" **

"**We're already married, the hell with them." House said in between kisses. **

**Cuddy pressed her lips forcibly to him. He succumbed to her invitation only to realize that it was a trap for him so that she can bite his lips. **

**He pulled away with a slightly bleeding lower lip: "Aw! How could you do that!?" **

"**We're going to Vegas." **

"**You paying?" **

**  
"Yes, every single cent, don't take advantage." **

"**Why Vegas? You're so sweet to plan for honeymoon in Vegas, but really I'd rather prefer Boracay Beach or a private island in Palawan… Really attractive archipelago, Philippines, don't you think?" **

"**We're going to Vegas because I said so." **

"**I must admit sex atop a casino table will really be very adventurous, good choice." **

"**Flight will be next week. Buy decent clothes to wear and practice being nice."**

"**Smells like we're meeting some folks there?" **

"**No. Not parent but a brother and a pair of cousin." **

"**Antagonists?" **

**She shrugged her shoulders then turned to walk away. She shut the door behind her and after a while, he heard her voice say: "Patient to Exam Room One, Dr. House is in and ready for consult." **

**He sighed and smiled: obnoxious woman, he thought. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Good Morning, Dr. Wilson." Cuddy approached Wilson at the nurses' station, "James." **

**Wilson wrote one final instruction on the doctor's order form and handed the chart to the nurse: "Good Morning to you too, Dr. Cuddy." **

"**Can I have a word with you for a moment?" **

"**Sure, of course." **

**Both doctors went to the balcony of the floor where they can not be overheard and talk in a formal manner: "I need you to cover for me." **

"**Why? Something happened?" Wilson said, sounding concern. **

"**No, nothing very important, I just have to finish an errand." **

"**Sounds like you'll be out of town, where?" **

**She sighed: "Las Vegas." **

"**Something to do with your cousins? They have been bugging you again?"**

"**Yeah. Old issue, you know." **

**Wilson smirked, Cuddy looked at him expectantly: "When will it be?" he said.**

"**Next week." **

"**You alone or with someone?" **

**Both looked at the left side when they felt that someone is approaching. House reached them just in time for her answer: "Alone." **

"**Ahhh… Okay." Wilson confirmed then turned to the man moving towards them, "Oh, House, hello there." **

**Cuddy fell silent and smiled sophisticatedly to House as he did the same: "Good morning, Dr. House," she said, formal. **

"**Good morning, Dr. Cuddy." House said, formal. **

**Cuddy turned to Wilson: "Thank you. I owe you one," she said then after giving House a final nod of acknowledgement she moved away. **

**Wilson watched her walk away when House spoke: "I need you to cover for me." **

"**Ha?" Wilson said, taken-aback. **

"**I said: I need you to cover for me." **

"**WHY?" **

"**I have this thing to do… I really have to do this… thing… you know, THINGS…" **

"**You going somewhere?" **

"**The Big V!" **

"**Vegas?" **

"**Big Casinos." **

"**What will you be doing there?" **

"**Duh! Gambling?" **

"**WHEN?" **

"**Next week." **

**Wilson's jaw almost dropped: "With SOMEONE?" **

"**NO! Alone." **

"**Really?" **

"**How will I enjoy late night casinos and chick hunting if I'll be with someone?" **

"**You could have asked me to come with you?" Wilson, sounding suspicious, "I like chick hunting!" **

"**But then, who will cover for me?" **

"**I can't cover for you. I'm covering for Cuddy." **

"**Cuddy is going somewhere?" House said (as if he doesn't know!) "But you could at least make excuses when SOMEONE asked for me, right?" **

"**What should I tell them in case they ask me where you are?"**

"**Tell them you know nothing." **

"**Yeah, like old times." **

"**Like old times," House said. **

"**Like old times when I was the one looking stupid in front of everyone pretending I know nothing?" **

"**Exactly, can I hear it?" **

"**What? The I-know-nothing alibi?" **

"**Yeah." **

**Wilson sighed: "I know nothing." **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew it! You two are going to Vegas together. You liars! Trying to fool James like that."

"Whatever, Jimmy-boy."

"Then?"

"Then the next day she picked me up from my home and she drove to the airport. She didn't trust me enough to drive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beep. Beep.**

"**Hey! Cuddy! Are you trying to be my alarm clock?" House shouted at Cuddy's car window from his own house window. **

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep: "I even called you on the phone before I went to the shower so when I arrive here you will be ready but---" Beeeeeeeeeeeep "---damnit! You haven't even packed your stuffs!" **

**Beep. Beep. **

"**I'm done. Stop, you might get arrested." He shut the door behind him. Opened the back seat, threw his bag and went to the driver's sear where Cuddy is seating: "Get out. I'm driving." **

**Cuddy rolled her eyes: "No. I'm driving." **

"**No. I'm driving." **

**Cuddy gritted her teeth: "No. You'll be taking a cab." **

"**Whoa! What's your problem? You're tense. I'll drive." **

"**What is your problem about me driving? Something to do with your macho-archetype!?!" **

"**You're so tense. We might get into an accident." **

"**Get the hell in the car so we can leave." She glared at him. **

**He crossed the bumper of the car to reach the passenger's seat while whispering: "Sure. Fine. Whatever." **

* * *

Its soooo long, don't you think? Feel free to ak me things that you think are still not clear. 

Please leave me a message. I'd really like to know how I'm doing.

Review.


	12. Day One as Mrs House

Thanks for hanging out here, waiting.

**PaulaAbdulChica2007**, **Kahlua13**, **OneTreeHillGirl**, **TeresaB**, **mj0621**, **CalleighWolfe (TalkCSI) **and **Isabel Juno **(showered hugs and kisses… I miss you…)

Sorry for such a long delay.

I have another story, one entitled **Dating Contract... **huddy, still. I was hanging by there. I hope if you have the time, you can give it a chance.

* * *

**LISA **grasped for air. Her eyes fought to adjust to the lights. She tried harder to focus her blurred vision to the environment that is new to her. 

She decided to use her other senses: the bed where she lay is soft to the touch, insulating her well from the cold. An odor of fresh flower from one corner of the room conquers the atmosphere.

The only thing then that destroyed the mood of the setting is a loud audible sound of the television heard to the room she is in from the living room.

From the memory her restarted brain had saved since yesterday, she can remember being awakened from the hospital until she was brought to Gregory House's home.

She sat up the bed, still feeling the environment, trying to patch up a picture in her head.

Then she heard something drop, something metallic.

_Somebody else is in the house_, she said to herself only in her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GREG **went in the lobby of PPTH in a rare occasion of being in a little earlier time than he should. His eyes caught Wilson's as he pass through the nurse's station. He could almost smell the congratulatory stunt Wilson will try to pull off by the time they will be alone on board the elevator. He could also feel the unusually many eyes surveying him before they turn at other co-workers in a whispering manner.

"You're early," Wilson said after the elevator door closed on their faces.

"I am a family man now, you know. I have to work hard or Mrs. House will die of hunger and our children will suffer malnutrition without proper food supplements and vitamin intakes," Greg said as if it was true.

"How is she this morning?"

"I left before she woke up."

"You left her alone in your house?"

"I left her and closed the house. Have you noticed that we are just like repeating my surname over and over?"

"How is she going to eat?"

Elevator door opened, they went out and again, Greg started to feel all the people eyeing him.

"What is your problem?" Greg said to one of the passers by trying to evaluate him.

The guy nurse shrugged his shoulders and disappears on the right turn of the corridor.

That event pissed Greg off. He briskly opened his office door (passing by the 3 ducklings he startled), reached for an envelope at his table drawer and went outside again.

Wilson was puzzled that when he went out he called the attention of everyone on the floor.

"PEOPLE PAY ATTENTION TO ME BECAUSE I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE" Greg shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the floor. Wilson was amused, so as the 3 ducklings who followed Greg out of the office.

"YES, I AM NOW MR. LISA CUDDY---SEE?" He waved the marriage certificate then posted it at his door "ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Then he went back in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LISA **swallowed hard, then wrapped herself in a bathrobe. She tried to search the room for a possible weapon that she could use when a time comes that she would have to defend herself.

She went out of the bed and with light quiet steps, she reached the living room. She saw the television open. She heard wood tapping on wood, a cane being tapped on the floor.

Then somebody spoke: "You're awake, finally."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**ANY CASE?" **Greg asked his employees.

"We don't have a case yet." Foreman answered. It seems like Cameron and Chase are tongue-tied.

"You have any case for me?" Greg turned to Wilson.

Wilson shrugged his shoulders.

"Now that there will be no one to mother me around, I don't have any case. Unbelievable." Greg said, exasperated.

"Maybe you can spend the rest of the day in the clinic." Wilson suggested.

"Maybe I can spend the rest of my day at home." Greg thought, unconsciously saying it loud for everyone to hear.

"Maybe your time card will record it and maybe you will be marked absent and maybe you wouldn't get a salary for today's worth." Foreman said.

"Kill joy! Do you not pity me? I have a honeymoon to attend to." Greg said, sarcastic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE **voice belonged to a eleven year old kid wearing a boyish style jumper and a baseball cap.

Lisa was shocked but yet she felt no threat from her. She approached the kid, arms in her hips. "Who are you?"

"Mimay. House told me to baby-sit you."

"Excuse me?"

"Gregory House asked me to stay with you. You know, call him if you do something funny or stupid." Then she chewed on another chips and turned to the television.

Lisa watched her. She was definitely a girl, although a little tomboy in appearance. She realized that the tapping sound was from Greg's cane she was holding on one of her hands. The metallic sound was from the fork she saw laying on the floor.

"Who are you again?" Lisa asked her, sitting herself beside the girl.

"Mimay. It's not Me-Mey---its pronounced Me-MAY--- not May the month."

Lisa picked up one of the bowl of chips and fed herself with a handful. "What kind a name is Mimay?"

Mimay stared at her. "Have you had your breakfast?"

"No. Have you had your breakfast?" Lisa asked Mimay, both now watching TV.

"No. Quit mothering me."

"You too. Quit mothering me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DIAGNOSTICS **office phone rang, startling no one but Greg. He rushed to the phone.

"Mimay?"

All the other four exchanged glances.

"What? No? Chase? Right here." Greg said them covered the speaker. "Chase for you. Queen Elizabeth said she needs to talk to a British claiming he's an Aussie. Make it quick. I am waiting for a phone call."

Chase rushed to the phone, of course not believing that it was Queen Elizabeth.

Cameron rolled her eyes.

Greg timed Chase on the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**SO **you are Gregory House's wife?" Mimay asked Lisa while watching TV.

"Think so." Lisa answered, munching.

"I don't pity you. The man is an asshole."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Oh, well. At least now I'm sure he's not hooking up with my mother."

"Your mother?" Lisa turned to Mimay, her words obviously caught her attention.

"At work. Its summer, no school. Greg said he'd pay for my Summer Camp if I watch over you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**WHAT? **You asked a eleven-year-old kid to stay with her?" Wilson disbelievingly confronted House after the latter told him he left Lisa with a kid on his house.

"Oh, the kid was no ordinary kid. She's a black belter karate kid and is presently studying Wu Shu. She definitely kicks ass." Then he winked at Wilson.

"Wow. You must really admire her." Wilson said, sarcastic.

"Well, you must agree with me when I said that the 11-year-old's brain contain even more info than Cuddy's restarted memory."

"Your logic is admirable." Then Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Why? What do you want? You want me to bring her in this hospital? You think she'd like that?"

"No. I mean maybe you should have asked someone else to be with her. Maybe pay a Nanny or something."

"But then Developmental Stage will not be appropriate. Erik Erikson will kill me if I do that."

Wilson sighed, surrendering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**HOW** long have you been married to him?" Mimay asked Lisa.

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"Oh, you don't remember anything?"

"No. They said, I had an accident and bumped my head. I lost my memory."

"You have amenesia. Cool."

"It's terrifying, really."

"Really, it's cool. Imagine that one day, you will just wake up remembering nothing. No heart aches from the past. No enemies you can remember. Just waking up with the man that you love. That's cool."

Lisa pondered on what Mimay said and smiled. "I say those realizations are quite mature for an eleven year old."

"Not really. I just heard that from my Mom when she had to let my Dad go for a job in Japan. I don't entirely understand it. So, what are we gonna do today?"

"Do what?"

"Do you have any wifey stuffs to do?"

"Uhmmm… I have to do something?"

"As a wife, women do some things for her husband. My mom does the laundry, the cooking and---some other sweet stuffs." Mimay winked then giggled.

Lisa was puzzled.

"Oh, I remember. You have amenesia. Okay. I'll make you a wifey list, but I think maybe the first thing to do today is do the cooking."

"I will cook. Why?"

"Husbands go to work. The best thing that wives can do for him is to cook him a good food to eat. At least, that's how things go for my family. So, what do say if we go to the grocery buy something we could cook and then let's bring Greg some lunch food to the hospital?"

Lisa smiled. "Wives do that?"

Mimay made a face. "You should do that. I'm starving and I want an ice cream."

"We don't have any money."

"I know where Greg keeps a credit card." Mimay winked again.

"Sure. I'll get ready then let's do the wifey things."

"Nice. Let's play wife." Lisa and Mimay laughed at that line.


	13. GreggyDorky

"Are you smarter than a fifth grader?"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT, PLEASE."

Mimay stopped singing, "What? What did I do to you?"

Lisa stopped slicing the carrots into squares, "You're mocking me, right?"

"Oooh…"Mimay realized, "Sorry---hihihi…" but went back to singing the game show theme song.

"Okay that's it. You're not getting any ice cream."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it? Seriously?"

"Would you like it if it's something that's worse than that?" Greg said with a hint of sarcasm, as usual when facing a patient in an exam room that is too stupid for his type. "I can always revise my diagnosis… if only you would ask…"

"No, I mean---it wasn't food poisoning?"

Greg sighed, exhausted. "Do we REALLY have to get through this AGAIN?"

"OH MY GOD. I was about to fire my butler of 20 years for poisoning me---"

Greg sniffed and then scratched his head in impatience. "I can always change your diagnosis to Dengue Fever, you know. Just so to add to the CDC statistics---HEY" He was cut off when the patient suddenly grabbed the chart from his hands.

"NUD-ATP r/o food poisoning, what's that?"

"Non-U-Diot----"

"I'm serious."

Greg sighed again. "Non-ulcerative disease, acute tonsillo-pharyngitis ruled out food poisoning, now go away."

The patient laughed hysterically, "It wasn't food poisoning, har har har. I was about to fire him."

Greg mumbled 'idiot' under his breath. "Well, you can always fire him for giving you too many sweets. Har har har, leave or I'll hurt you."

"Chill. I'm leaving." The patient went down the exam room table and took a calling card from his wallet. "I owe a lot to you, man. So, just call me if you ever need anything. You freakin' saved my butler's ass."

Greg looked at the card, not that he's interested or anything until---"you own a theme park?"

"Yeah. The new one somewhere down town."

"Near the prison walls of New Jersey Prison or something similar?"

The guy laughed, not taking the offense. "No, we are 35-38 streets away."

Greg rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when they were disturbed by three simultaneous knock on the door. When it opened, he saw a Nilo looking at him meaningfully.

The patient gestured with his hand to say goodbye to Greg and patted Nilo's shoulders as he went out. "He's a very good doc, dude. He saved my butler."

Greg chuckled inwardly at the sight of Nilo's contempt of the contact. Both may be bewildered, what mystery lies in that patient's course of thought. It definitely was Nilo's first time to see a patient more grateful to Greg for having saved his butler's job than his life. The world is just full of single celled-microorganisms whose brains work as a one way system, Greg must've thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything's ready? We're good to go?"

"Not sure." Mimay answered uninterestedly, sucking in to some ice cream.

"Get the list and let's check it."

"The wifey list?"

"No, our cooking list."

"Oh, that? I think everything's good. WE did everything in that recipe guide. Pack it and let's go to Greggy-dork's office."

"Don't call him that."

"You're hurt for him?"

"I love the guy, okay?"

Mimay rolled her eyes, "you're really all messed up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Greg asked Nilo, confrontational.

"I want to talk to you about your new contract with me. Our new agreement, remember?"

Greg shook his head.

Nilo's eyes narrowed in impatience. "Don't try me. Don't make me make you remember. I can have your memory back the mafia way, you know?"

"I don't respond well to threats."

The younger guy sighed then licked his lower lip as he close the distance between him and Greg. "You need me. I need you. It'll be wise for both of us to strike a deal and you know that."

Greg looked at him disbelievingly.

"You need me." Nilo said one final time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May, we have been going round and round for the last 10 minutes. I recognize that bench over there. Do you really know where we are going?"

"O-of course."

Lisa shifted her weight on one leg and bit her lower lip, "That sounds confident."

"Trust me, amenesia."

"Actually, I trust-ED you."

"I know where we are going, OKAY?"

"You're shouting."

"I AM NOT. I am confused."

"We are so taking a cab. Now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My condition is simple. Every progress in Lisa's condition comes to me first. I will know things before Marvin will know them. I will receive the news first before Marvin. Everything about Lisa, I get to know."

Greg tried to read Nilo's blank facial expression; he wanted to find an edge to get ahead. There's something about Nilo that is fishy for his smell.

"What are you thinking?" Nilo asked, out of the blue.

Greg slightly flinched at that, but decided to be as straight forward, "I can't trust you. I DON'T trust you. There's something fishy about you."

Nilo smiled, one smile that Greg had not seen before. He smiles like he's free and in control. "Did Lisa told you why she wanted you to marry her all of a sudden?"

"Yes. She told me she loves me."

"Liar. I know better than that. Lisa doesn't love you. She wouldn't love you. She wasn't in love with you either."

"That's what you know."

"Let me tell you what I know. Lisa has to be married before she turns 40 or her big brother will be the one to choose a spouse for her. She would have no right to object because they had an agreement. She respects him so much she wouldn't dare to break the oath. She knows that when he see her still alone and loveless at that age, it'll break his heart. Lisa chose you because she knows you don't have any emotional attachment with her and she wouldn't want you to have any. You were the best subject to show to her brother and it'll be easy for her to break off with you when the show is over."

Greg remained quiet. Not admitting anything or giving Nilo a sight that he's all right. He got everything right. That's exactly what Lisa told him.

"Are you alright Greg? Or did I say too much for you to take? Don't tell me you agreed to marry her because you have a thing for her."

_If I even have a glimmer of whatever kind of feeling there is that I may __have for Lis__a, why does he care? _

"Since the fraud you two staged is already done, you both have to suffer the consequences."

"And that is?"

"Keep your roles, or at least you keep your role. Make Lisa keep her role. You two should appear married, act like you're married. Make Lisa love you for real if you have to. I will protect you two from Marvin. I will do everything I can to keep him away. You know he doesn't like you. He will try to find a way to take Lisa from you and that's why you need me."

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"Most of the boys in our family run a dirty business. I don't want her to be dragged into our trouble. That's why I want you to keep her away from us; away from Marvin, away from Spence. Just away."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa saw Greg talking to a guy she recognized to be Nilo. Greg seemed uncomfortable during their discussion. Lisa felt something in her heart tinge, seems like she has some repressed memory that led to her hating Nilo. Her head ached at the sight of him talking to Greg, She doesn't know why but she wants to take Greg out of that room and keep him away from Greg.

Mimay took a coin out of her pocket and started knocking the glass door of the Diagnostics department using that. "Amenesia made Greggy-dorky some lunch. Yuu-hooooo, open the doooooor."

The sound of the coin knocking on glass startled the two.

Lisa smiled and shook her head.

Nilo went up his chair. He offered his hand to Greg and considered a thought in his mind before accepting his hand to a hand shake. They hand shake as if they finally agreed on something.

On Nilo's way out after he opened the door, he stooped in front of Lisa and said "Advance Happy Birthday, Lisa. In exactly 2 days from now, you'd be hitting the big 40."

Greg watched Nilo talk to Lisa. There was something that he said that lighted up her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Amenesia cooked all that. Actually, I helped."

Greg pretended that he's choking, "It's terrible."

Lisa's jaw dropped open.

Mimay's eyes grew wide in shock, "How dare you."

"O-ooh---" Greg realized, "----I mean, the part that you made tastes terrible---_bite_---Lisa's part here, is wonderful. It's heavenly."

Mimay: _cough_DORK_cough_

Lisa did not feel relieved. She get it that he's lying or something. The damage is already done.

Mimay: _cough_DEAD-DORK_cough_

Greg threw Mimay daggers with his stare.

Mimay: _blegh_

"No, honestly Lisa---it tastes---uh, good. Well, compared to---"

"Doesn't matter. You did not appreciate."

"Hey, I appreciate---see? I almost finish a plate." Greg tried to negotiate.

"Almost? You BARELY finish a plate. Liar."

"Yes, you're a liar. You're wife's got amenesia but she still cooked for you. You are such an ungrateful dork, Greggy."

"It's not AMENESIA, its AMNESIA; and shut up."

"Amenesia-amnesia, whatever."

Both fell quiet from their childish banter when Lisa spoke: "Greg."

"Yeah?"

"My birthday is in two days. Since I like you so much, make me smile like this---" she drew in the cafeteria table "---forget it and you're dead. Got it?"

"Y-yeah… How did you know----" He was cut off when Lisa went up and walked out. Mimay went up and followed her. Greg was left in his table eating, churning his way to a good birthday surprise for Lisa.

He reached for his jacket pocket to get his handkerchief when a piece of paper fell. He picked it up and smiled inwardly when he saw what was written in it.

**Vladimir Bates**

**Bates Theme Park Owner**

_Yeah, right. The guy whose butler I saved from being fired. _

Then, a great idea created itself in his head. Later before 5 PM, he called the number in the card.

Vladimir's butler, Myeong-woo, answered it. He's Korean and he's gay.

* * *

**IF you want that Lisa Birthday out ****fast ,**** REVIEW. **

**NON-NEGOTIABLE, ****muwahahahaha****---I promise an incredible twist of event. **

**Rock.**

**tc****, always **

**-ac-**

BTW, if anyone wants to beta-read this, please send me a message. I know I suck at English every once in a while. I have my moments, you know.


End file.
